equestria_girls_rainbow_rocksfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Welcome to the Show
thumb|300pxWelcome to the Show '(pl. ''Finałowe show) — piosenka śpiewana przez Dazzlings, Rainbooms i Sunset Shimmer. Tekst (wersja polska) :: ::Dazzlings' :::wokalizują ::'Dazzle' :::Miło widzieć was :::Powtórzmy jeszcze raz :::Rządzimy my :::Czas dla rywali zły ::'Dazzlings' :::wokalizują :::My tworzymy dźwięk :::Który budzi lęk :::Chociaż chcecie wiać :::Musicie w miejscu stać :::Dajcie teraz znak :::Że nas podziwiacie :::Krzyczcie głośno tak :::Bardzo nam tego brak :::Nie czekajcie :::Popierajcie :::Nikt nie przeszkodzi nam ::'Rainbooms' :::Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh :::Melodia mieszka we mnie :::Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh ::'Sparkle' :::Nie musi wcale tłum :::Dopingować mnie :::Ja czegoś poza sławą :::Tak naprawdę chcę ::'Rainbooms' :::Jedno pragnienie mam :::Żeby zaśpiewać wam :::Bo właśnie ta muzyka :::Prosto wnika w serce me :::Smutki na aut (Aut!) :::Wolności zew, yeah :::Zawołaj to (To!) :::Niech porwie mnie, yeah :::Gdy muzyka w sercu gra :::Gdy ją czujesz, czuję ja :::Więc chwyć ją dziś, niech trwa ::'Dazzlings' :::Teraz każdy wie :::Dobrze o tym, że :::Już najwyższy czas :::By pokonać w końcu was! ::'Shimmer' :::Nie uda ci się złamać mnie :::Nie wydzrzesz tego, co w swym sercu mam :::Być z przyjaciółmi stale chcę :::A popularność niepotrzebna nam ::'Shimmer i Twilight Sparkle' :::Musicie dzielnie znieść :::Muzyki naszej treść :::Co z siłą bomby może wszystko wokół zmieść :::Przyjaźni naszej blask :::Osłabił mocno was :::Powtórzmy jeszcze raz! ::'Rainbooms' :::Niech muzyka w sercach gra :::Bo wielką siłę w sobie ma :::Razem gramy i nie damy :::Przybyć nocy za dnia :::Niesie się jak w ciszy dzwon :::Ta piosenka z wszystkich stron :::O przyjaźni wszystkim głosi :::Jej ton :::Jej ton! ::'i Rainbooms' :::Niech muzyka w sercach gra :::Bo wielką siłę w sobie ma :::Razem gramy i nie damy :::Przybyć nocy za dnia :::Niesie się jak w ciszy dzwon :::Ta piosenka z wszystkich stron :::O przyjaźni wszystkim głosi :::Jej ton :::Jej ton! :::Jej ton!!! Tekst (wersja angielska) :'Dazzlings' ::wokalizują :'Dazzle' ::Welcome to the show ::We're here to let you know ::Our time is now ::Your time is running out :'Dazzlings' ::Feel the wave of sound ::As it crashes down ::You can't turn away ::We'll make you wanna stay ::We will be adored ::Just jealous that you want us ::We won't be ignored ::It's time for our reward ::Now you need us ::Come and heed us ::Nothing can stop us now :'Rainbooms' ::Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh ::I've got the music in me ::Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh :'Sparkle' ::Don't need to hear a crowd ::Cheering out my name ::I didn't come here seeking ::Infamy or fame :'Rainbooms' ::The one and only thing ::That I am here to bring ::Is music, is the music ::Is the music in my soul ::Gonna break out (Out!) ::Set myself free, yeah ::Let it all go (Go!) ::Just let it be, yeah ::Find the music in your heart ::Let the music make you start ::To set yourself apart :'Dazzlings' ::What we have in store ::All we want and more ::We will break on through ::Now it's time to finish you!!! :'Dazzlings' ::wokalizują :'Shimmer' ::You're never gonna bring me down ::You're never gonna break this part of me ::My friends are here to bring me 'round ::Not singing just for popularity :'Shimmer i Twilight Sparkle' ::We're here to let you know ::That we won't let it go :'Rainbooms' ::Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow :'Shimmer i Twilight Sparkle' ::And you can try to fight ::But we have got the light of friendship on our side! :'Rainbooms' ::Got the music in our hearts ::We're here to blow this thing apart ::And together, ::We will never ::Be afraid of the dark ::We sing our song out loud ::Gets you dancing with the crowd ::As the music ::Of our friendship ::Survives ::Survives!! :'Wszyscy' ::Got the music in our hearts ::We're here to blow this thing apart ::And together, ::We will never ::Be afraid of the dark ::We sing our song out loud ::Gets you dancing with the crowd ::As the music ::Of our friendship ::Survives ::Survives!! ::SURVIVES!!! :'Dazzlings''' ::We will be adored ::Just jealous that you want us ::We won't be ignored Kategoria:Piosenki